The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A backplane system requires a backplane controller on the backplane to control the operation of the backplane. Typically, the backplane controller is a computer chip, which may be provided on the backplane. However, different backplane controller chips may provide different functions. If a backplane controller chip on a backplane does not support certain features or functions, it may be difficult for a user of a backplane to change the backplane controller on the backplane in order to obtain the additional features or functions not supported by the current backplane controller.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.